Hero
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: Everything was perfect. They had a springtime wedding and had three undeniably beautiful children. That is what I wish I could tell you but alas, it is not true. As much as Remus wanted to date Tonks, she overlooked one small fact. Remus was a werewolf. Remus wished he could overlook it too but he never could.


Nymphadora Tonks was a klutz. There was no use denying it. She was a klutz. But she was pretty and caring. Remus Lupin was everything a girl could want. He was smart, serious but funny and some might even say good-looking. Which was why Tonks fell for him, and Remus fell back.

The Mysterious Man and the Changing Girl.

* * *

><p><em>Tonks was given a slip of paper and when she memorized it a house started to appear. Tonks followed Mad-Eye inside, not knowing what to expect. When she walked inside she freaked out. She screamed which made someone else scream. Sirius Black was standing right there. In the middle of the hallway. And no one was capturing him.<em>

_"Be quiet girl," Mad-Eye growled._

_"But-but. Why aren't we all dead yet?" Tonks was confused._

_"Because Sirius isn't a mass murderer, maybe?" said a shabby-looking man coming into the room. Tonks' gaze lingered on the man for a few seconds before turning to Mad-Eye._

_"Yes, Black is innocent but that's not for now. Come on," Mad-Eye said. Tonks followed him but looked over her shoulder at the man. She felt her hair change color. What was his name?_

* * *

><p><em>Sirius smirked at Remus.<em>

_"Looks like someone fancies you." Remus crossed his arms._

_"I don't even know her. No way."_

_"Denial," Sirius muttered. "Her hair turned red. Red is the color of love." _

_"Shut up!" Remus said, but maybe, just maybe, there was a small part of him that wanted it to be true._

* * *

><p>Everything was perfect.<p>

They had a springtime wedding and had three undeniably beautiful children.

That is what I wish I could tell you but alas, it is not true.

As much as Remus wanted to date her, she had overlooked one small fact.

Remus was a werewolf.

Remus wished he could overlook it too but he never could.

* * *

><p>Remus and Tonks were on the night bus a year later.<p>

"I realize you're doing this just so I'll pity you."

"No, sometimes when I'm really sad I can't metamorph."

"And why would you be sad?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Remus, my cousin died a month ago." Remus was quiet for a while.

"And that's not the only reason is it?" There was silence. "I'll take that as a no. And Tonks, I already told you no." Tonks frowned.

"But Remus-"

"I can't Tonks. I'm sorry."

"Please, Remus, please."

"No, Tonks. I'm a werewolf. And it's just a crush. There are plenty of other fish in the sea." Suddenly they were incredibly close.

"You know you love me." Tonks whispered.

"You're not wrong." Remus whispered back.

"Then shut up and kiss me." Remus pulled back and shook his head.

"Maybe one day but for now this isn't happening. In the words of Indina Menzel, let it go. Just let me go." Tonks stood up.

"OK then. Bye, Remus," she said as the bus stopped. She got off and Remus saw her Dissapparate on the street corner. Remus put his head down. He really messed things up now.

"Messed up things didn't you?" said a voice. Remus looked up. An old woman was staring at him. Remus noticed that his mouth was opened and he closed it.

"Yeah, kind of. Why am I such a moron?"

"You are not," the old lady answered. "Just go and date the girl."

"But I can't. I'm a..a werewolf. What if I hurt her? Or hurt someone else and then get blood on her carpet? Then she'll have a bloody carpet. No one wants a bloody carpet!"

"Pain is temporary. Victory lasts forever." The bus stopped and the old lady got off but her words were still ringing in Remus's ear. Pain is temporary. Victory lasts forever. Tonks.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix and Tonks were fighting. It looked like a duel to the death. Remus ran behind Bellatrix and shot a spell at her. Bellatrix turned around.<p>

"Run, get out of here!" Remus shouted to Tonks once Bellatrix was focused on him. Tonks smiled in spite of everything.

"I'm going to help you," she stated, and she ran up to Remus' side to fight. Bellatrix smiled creepily at Tonks and pointed her wand at her. There was a green flash and Remus jumped in front of Tonks before he knew what he was doing, and she was saved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That kinda went of course a bit but whatever. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love,**

**Amy**

**For:**

**Million Words**

**Represent**

**As Many As You Want- prompts: OTP, please, love, never, undeniably beautiful, "This isn't happening", "Just let me go", Werewolf, ****_Let It Go _****by Idina Menzel, "It's just a crush", "There are plenty of other fish in the sea.", "You know you love me.", "You're not wrong", Incredibly close, "Shut up and kiss me", maybe one day, Sirius Black, Wedding, "Pain is temporary. Victory lasts forever.", "Run! Get out of here!",Why am I such a moron?, ****Carpet, ****Bloody, ****Springtime, color, ****incredibly stupid, ****"Shut up!" (28 prompts)**

**OTP Arena, vs NeonDomino(Liza), Ronks 1/4**

**Pick A Card Any Card, the five of diamonds, write about Tonks (BONUS: Write some Ronks)**

**WC:749**

_**This story is dedicated to Lizzers(or whatever crazy nickname I want to call you) for beta-ing for me! Thank you so much Liza!**_

**OTP, please, love, never, undeniably beautiful, "This isn't happening", "Just let me go", Werewolf, ****_Let It Go _****by Idina Menzel, "It's just a crush", "There are plenty of other fish in the sea.", "You know you love me.", "You're not wrong", Incredibly close, "Shut up and kiss me", maybe one day, Sirius Black, Wedding, "Pain is temporary. Victory lasts forever.", "Run! Get out of here!",Why am I such a moron?, ****Carpet, ****Bloody, ****Springtime, color, ****incredibly stupid, ****"Shut up!"**


End file.
